


67小段子

by momo0921



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo0921/pseuds/momo0921
Summary: 18禁拉郎 不打tag了





	67小段子

6跪趴在床上，急促的喘息。  
侧头刚好能看见倒映在落地窗上的两个重叠在一起的身影，7掐着他的腰，在他身后狠狠的撞击着。

6想破了脑袋，也不知道自己怎么就跟这个7滚上了床。  
这个鬼话连篇的大猪蹄子，非说把他误认为成小姐姐很抱歉，又看了他的裸体很不好意思，一定要请他吃饭赔礼道歉。  
What！？浴室里大家不都是光着身子么，为什么不好意思，自己又不比他少长了什么，要这么说整个浴池的人都要请他吃饭。  
而且，吃着吃着，就吃到了房间里是什么操作？

7才不管6怎么想，把人拐上床才是正道。  
脸埋在6的胸前舔弄着，手也不闲着，看着胸那么平，摸起来却软软的，手感好的不得了。  
想起6在健身房抬腿勾带子的场景，7咧嘴一笑，伸手扯过自己的裤带，把那条此时正勾在自己腰间的大长腿抬起，越过头顶用裤带绑在了床头。  
学舞蹈的人身子就是软乎，看来可以解锁很多新姿势，7心里想着。

“你是不是有病，啊……”  
没等6把话说完7便重新插入，并加快了动作，将6未出口的话撞的支离破碎，随之溢出口的是变了调的呻吟。  
新姿势使两人更加严丝合缝的纠缠在一起，探索到从未到达过的敏感地带。

6的脸上遍布泪痕，生理泪水控制不住的往下流。  
已经没有力气叫喊了，只能任由本能去发声，身上那人像吃多了腰子似得不要命的操干着自己，一下比一下重，没完没了。  
6想哭都找不着调，张口全是诱人的呻吟，只会让7更加兴奋更加用力的折腾，自己一个偶尔去健身房练个柔软度的人，体力完全不及这位经常撸铁的壮汉。  
亏得他一开始还以为对方是个傻的，还答应跟人吃饭，大意了。

“我错了。”7跪在床上给6按着腰，把人折腾够呛，自知理亏。  
“错哪了！”6趴在床上，裸露在外的腰部塌出一条柔美的曲线，身上还有斑斑红痕，7挪过眼睛，咽了咽口水。  
不能再看了，再看怕他受不了。

半天没得到答复，6转身看7，发现他的眼睛正瞟向其他方向，上看下看左看右看，就是不看自己。  
反了天了，提上裤子就觉得老子不好看了是吧，长腿勾上那人脖子拉近，“怎么的，说你几句还不乐意了？”  
“没没，没不乐意，你这……”7指着光溜溜的6，腿还勾在人脖子上，姿势暧昧的不行。  
“都被你吃干抹净了，哪没看过。”6毫不在意的挪开腿，拿起床边的浴袍去卫生间。

7看着6腿间流下来的液体，红了眼跟了进去。  
NND，都这样了，能忍住老子就是王八。  
管他那么多，再解锁几个新姿势再说。

“7你王八……”  
“啊……”


End file.
